I was almost happy
by tomorose
Summary: Railee just wants to be seen but at the same time to be ignored, can a certain five people open her up? Fem!Latvia Pervert!Denmark and Loud! Puffin ensues.I will continue and f you want me to fit in a character I did not include just say.


**This may be a fail… please comment!- TOMOROSE-CHI**

I stood out in the wide hall wondering if this was a new beginning. I began to shake nervously my sweating hands pulled on the sleeve of my oversized maroon shirt. Then I took a step with that step I felt braver so I took another every time I took a step I sped up until I was at a door. A door that led to a room, a room full of people, people that were young and full of life. Though I was the same age I was dull, self-contained, and timid.. unlike them. After I stood there a while eyes found their way to me. I was almost happy.

"Ah, you must be Railee come in, come in," The man who spoke was tall had green eyes, thick eyebrows, and blonde hair. I suppose he was older then the rest of the people in the room, he was a teacher after all but he had a similar aura only more mature and well the rest was difficult to explain.

The eyes were still trained on me.

"Railee will join us in class from now on, My name is Mr. Kirkland you will sit behind Feliciano Vagras," due to the older mans words a boy in the third row waved his hand. The boy had a nice happy aura, actually it was highly noticeable, he also had light brown hair with a curl sticking out. If I had the guts and had a reckless behavior I would be tempted to pull it, but I am well behaved

I nodded towards the teacher and walked slowly to my small desk (which will probably be to big for me.. Except for my oversized chest) along the way I shook but I fought back tears. I was here why at least try to make a friend, and if I cried I would probably be teased. So I resisted my fear.

Once I sat down class resumed as if I had never disrupted it, but that's no matter to me. I was ignored for most of my like why should this matter, and its not like everyone would jump up just to shake my hand. If that did happen I think I would have a panic attack. I finally took a look around the room, before I was afraid someone would be staring at me and if someone was again I think I would either a.) cry b.) have a panic attack or c.) cry and have a panic attack at the same time. There was at least 20 more students in the class, and most of them were goofing off.

After the bell rang I slowly walked out of the room I was still resisting the urge to break down and cry, which as I established before- it would be horrible, well in my eyes it would be. Because I was spaced out I stumbled and dropped al my stuff, and much to my horror I drew attention, thus two boys helped me gather my stuff.

"T-thank you ," I mumbled quietly once all my stuff was gathered

"A'ytime," said one who was tall and intimidating much to my discomfort, he also sported dirty blond hair and teal eyes that were-despite the rest of his body- were soft which made me ease up a little around him.

"Hey are you the new student? I haven't seen you around before," The other male said. This one was oozing kindness- and weirdness, but who cares as long as he's not mean- he also had blond hair but it was lighter than his companion and had soft violet eyes. They were the same shade as mine but brighter, but not with color- with pride, happiness, kindness, and many other things. I used to be like him, but over the years my eyes lost their shine and became dull. This was all _his_ fault.

"Y-yeah I-I-I a-am, m-my n-n-name is R-Railee G-Galante," I said trying to drown _his _memories in my stutters that probably weren't words.

"Hi I'm Tino and this is Osweld," The shorter of the two said as he pointed to the taller one. "If you need anything just c-a-l-l," He said in a sing song voice.

"U-um.. Well after c-class t-today w-will y-you s-s-show m-me a-around," I stuttered slowly

"Sur' j'st c'me 'ere lat'r," Osweld said with a nod.

"T-thank you," I said tugging on my shirt once again.

**My first ff so be nice! Comment which character you want to show up! And I will try to put them in! I Will continue.**

**I failed on Osweld's dialect…**

**Railee= fem! Latvia

* * *

**

**Mr. Kirkland= England**

**Tino= Finland **

**Feliciano= N. Italy **

**Osweld= Sweden **


End file.
